


we've been down (but we've never been out)

by Neffectual



Series: difficult to lead [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Roman, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Implied Ambrolleigns, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Roman, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, ambreigns - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: When Roman's holding the title, the weight of it is doing things to him. Without Seth, their usual dom, around to look after Roman, Dean needs to step in and give him what he wants.





	1. running up against the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is unapologetic porn. I'm working on the actual fucking part of it, don't worry.
> 
> Title from Switchfoot's 'Dark Horses'

As he watched Roman heft the title and purr to the audience that he wasn’t a bad guy… pause for effect… he wasn’t a good guy… pause once more, shift the title on his shoulder… he was the guy, Dean smirked and adjusted himself in his ring gear. Roman always got cocky, sassy, when he needed to be put under in the worst way, tended to talk back, make note of his own attractiveness, play up to the crowd, and taunt those in charge. Dean was sure his lover, his boy, was needing it badly, needed to be taken down and kept on his knees a while – especially with the weight of the title on him. Roman had always been the type to rise to anything given to him, but between the title and the boos of the crowd, he had to be struggling.

Fuck, but Roman was beautiful as he talked back, Dean thought, feeling himself harden a little more as Roman grinned out at the booing crowd, that big mouth and fat tongue displaying some of Dean’s favourite qualities of his big lover. One of the things Dean loved the most of all of Roman’s blessings was the size difference between them; Roman’s big hands clawing desperately at Dean’s slim waist, the breadth of his shoulders against Dean’s palms, the way he could make himself so small for a big man, and it was something that made him miss their third, Seth, and his smaller, wiry body. He always looked so good as he fucked into Roman, making the bigger man call out and bellow, the way Seth looked, out of control, with his long hair flying and his face twisted in pleasure at Roman’s tight hole and eager, receptive mood. It dulled the pleasure a little to think of Seth not being there with them, but Dean brightened when he remembered that he would get Roman all to himself that night. He licked his lips and tried to quell his excitement as he watched Roman’s match. Wouldn’t do to let the big dog know he was too eager.

 

* * *

 

 In their locker room, the one Dean still shared despite the champ having his private space, Dean watched hungrily as Roman stripped out of his ring gear. First the tac vest was peeled off, velcro straps that came apart with a noise that roared through the silence of the room. Dean leaned back against the wall and pulled out his phone, caught Roman’s eye before he snapped a few pictures of his boy, stomach and chest revealed for him and only him, in a way Roman never was in the ring, the way only they got to see him. Dean saved them for later to show Seth – neither of them sent pictures, too aware of how unsafe it could be. No one really wanted to end up plastered all over the internet if they could help it, but especially pictures of Roman. Roman turned, like he knew what Dean was thinking, exposing that broad, bronze back, the muscles drawing lines of shadow across it in a way that made Dean self-conscious of his own skin, so marred with scars, every time he saw it. He tucked a hand down his shirt and tapped at an often-broken collarbone, the crooked one that stung with cold weather, before tracing up and onto the barbed wire scars that marred his shoulder.

Roman bent to unlace his boots, knowing full well what he was doing to Dean, and Dean pondered that he’d never met anyone who looked good under fluorescent lighting before Roman, never met anyone who could make kneeling to unlace boots into something that made Dean want to write lines of poetry down Roman’s spine with his tongue, to follow each muscle and kiss every place a scar marked his own body, but that was flawless skin on Roman. Standing again, Roman moved like liquid, pants peeling down his body like he was shedding a skin, and finally, Dean could see his lover fully revealed for him, sleek and toned, big strong thighs that shone in the light, cock hanging at half-mast as Dean’s eyes raked over him. This was all part of the game, the way they played it every time, and Dean continued to be silent as Roman slipped into sweats and a hoodie, before meeting his eyes with a smirk and a hint of a challenge. Oh, yeah. Dean was going to get a sweet sub at some point in the evening, but it wouldn’t be straight away.

The rental car seemed impossibly far away when all Dean wanted to do was push Roman back against the nearest flat surface and see how long it took to make him beg, but they made it without Dean losing control. He caught sight of himself in the window as he unlocked the car door, his eyes flashing and dark with lust, still in his ring gear, hair askew and half-matted to his scalp where it hadn’t dried yet, and grinned a half-feral grin at himself. Roman made a tiny noise as he slipped into the car, and Dean took a moment to turn that grin on his boy, who had already sunk into the seat with his eyes half-lidded. Maybe it wouldn’t be too much of a challenge for him to be convinced to go down, Dean thought, and slid his hand onto Roman’s thigh, watching as he startled upright before he relaxed back into the touch, lifting his chin a little. That was it, the submission Dean wanted, and he licked his lips as his fingers kneaded Roman’s thigh, feeling the thick muscle below his palm and wanting to sink his teeth into it.

The short drive to the hotel could have been a million miles for the way Dean’s blood pounded in his ears and his dick sat half-hard, a constant reminder of things long past and things to come. He kept his hand on Roman’s thigh for most of the way, skirting his fingers higher to hear deep groans from his normally quiet lover, or digging his nails into the big man’s knee to hear breathless little sounds fall unbidden from Roman’s lips. It was a struggle for Dean to keep his eyes on the road, Roman’s own lust-blown and wide, mouth lolling open, his posture relaxed; Roman was always so tightly controlled, held together with nerves and sinew, and Dean wanted to watch as he melted into the seat for a simple hand on his knee. He reminded himself that there would be plenty of time for that later, and kept looking forward, one hand tapping the steering wheel distractedly as the other moved to Roman’s upper thigh, and his fingers skated along the bigger man’s inseam. Roman spread his legs a little more, and Dean heard his breath quicken, almost panting, as he stroked across his boy’s clothed cock for the first time that night. Soon.

 

* * *

 

 Letting Roman into the hotel room, Dean nodded him towards the shower, no words needed. Roman went obediently, and Dean practically purred with how good it felt to be obeyed without question. Roman hadn’t always gone down so easily for him - for Seth, sure, but Roman had always been weak to Seth, always deferred to him when it came down to it. Calling him the leader of The Shield hadn’t exactly been inaccurate, at least, not once the hotel room door had been closed. Dean had plenty of fond memories of Seth standing above the two of them, both kneeling and waiting for his commands.

The sound of the water running took him back to one of those nights where Seth had taken both of them down; Roman went easily for either of them, but he especially loved when Seth would take the two of them apart together. Dean didn’t sub often, or hadn’t before this little threesome had risen its head, but if he was going to, it would forever be to Seth. Even when they were supposed to be at each other’s throats, even when they believed that Seth would never be their brother again, Dean had still wanted to be on his knees for Seth. Maybe even more – he might not be crazy, but the way Seth’s cocky laughter made him beg had him wondering if he made good choices with regards to his sex life. Maybe no choice involving Seth was ever a good choice, really, but fuck if Dean could bring himself to care when being dommed by Seth felt the way it did. He managed to be soft in all the right ways, praise instead of humiliation, gentleness while still keeping a firm hand on him. Dean had never felt so loved, so worthwhile when he was being submissive, couldn’t remember anyone else he’d let take control more than a couple of times before they made him feel something he didn’t want. He didn’t sub easily, or often – but Seth was an exception. Especially if they were playing with a particular kink the two of them shared.

He snapped out of that headspace as the water shut off, the bathroom door creaking open moments later as Roman padded out, barefoot and holding a towel around his waist, as if modesty was something that they were still stretching between them. When he saw Dean’s look, he dropped the towel at his feet, and Dean let his gaze follow it, pooling at his feet, before his eyes shot back to watch that long dark hair drip down Roman’s broad chest.

“Pretty boy,” he breathed, and watched Roman shiver, with the praise or the cold, he didn’t care, because either way, it was so fucking hot. “What is it Seth likes to call you? Pretty kitten?”

Roman made a broken sound, hands curling into fists, and Dean laughed at the look on his face. Seth had the sweetest pet names for them both, and Roman couldn’t help the way he always reacted to being called ‘kitten’, to be compared to something soft and sweet and small.

“Want to be a good kitten,” Roman’s voice rumbled, and Dean grinned. “Will you… will you tell Seth if I’m good?”

“You want sir to know – “ Dean cut himself off, annoyed that he’d used the honorific for Seth when he wasn’t even there, but he’d got so tangled up in thoughts that it had dropped in anyway. He went to speak again, then he paused. Maybe he could make that work to his advantage. “Want sir to know you’re good for daddy?”

Roman either decided that now was a good time to be on his knees, or they buckled – Dean was pretty sure it was the former, but he was willing to believe the latter. It did wonders for his ego, for a start, and secondly, it was something he could hold over Seth next time he got to speak to him.

“That’s… what you want to be called?” Roman asked, head down, and Dean couldn’t make out if his expression was laughter or reverence, but he wasn’t taking that.

“Eyes up when you’re talking,” he said, lazily, and turned away from Roman, leaving him kneeling on the hotel carpet as he dug through his bag for things he thought he might need – lube, a plug, a vibrator, and a pair of suede cuffs that always made Roman beg so sweetly.

“Dean, it’s weird, that’s not something I want to say during… you really like it that much?” Roman questioned, and Dean was a little tired of being quizzed while he was meant to be in charge.

“You want to get fucked tonight, or not?” he barked, determined not to feel embarrassed about what he wanted, and determined to convince Roman it was something they could both enjoy. “If running your mouth is more important, you just let me know. I can find something new to play with – you reckon AJ’s down for this shit? Seems like such a nice boy, bet he’s freaky as hell underneath it all.”

Panic had suffused Roman’s face when Dean looked back. Good. He looked like he was choosing his words carefully, shifting on his knees but not moving, not standing – and not safe wording out, either, which was the important distinction.

“No, I… I want this. I want you,” Roman said, carefully, and there was a hint of desperation in his voice, a little nervousness that Dean revelled in. “Please, d-daddy.”

Fuck, but the way Roman’s voice stuttered over the word was the best thing Dean had ever heard, he sounded smaller, unsure, like he didn’t quite know where this was going. Dean waited until he was sure Roman was watching him before he pulled a small flogger out of his bag, too, placing it next to everything else on the bed and hearing Roman’s breath catch.

“See, that’s a good boy, that wasn’t hard, was it?” Dean smirked, unable to resist getting smug about it. “You want daddy to do something for you, you’ve got to show daddy some respect.”

Roman shivered again, and Dean wondered if he should get him off his knees soon, if the position was too uncomfortable. Roman held it easily, anyway, looking as at ease on his knees as he did on his feet in the ring, like he could take anything that was asked of him. That was good – he might emerge from the ring the victor more often than the crowd liked, but tonight, he was going to go down for Dean, and he’d be on his back for much longer than the three count.

“I can be good, daddy,” Roman’s voice came, soft, softer than Dean thought he’d ever heard it before. “I can be good for you like I am for Se- for sir.”

“You want to get up on the bed for me, Ro?” Dean asked, watching Roman shift position slightly, taking the weight off one knee for a second. “Want to come play with all these toys daddy brought for you?”

Roman mewled an affirmative, looking like he was going to stand, before he pressed forwards onto hands and knees, crawling to the side of the bed.

“I want to play,” Roman said, before looking down at the floor again. “Please, daddy?”

“Such a good boy,” Dean cooed, patting the bed with one hand and watching as Roman heaved himself onto it, the hotel mattress shifting under his weight. “Didn’t even have to tell you, you know your place, don’t you?”

“Watch it,” Roman muttered, and Dean spanked him, hard, for breaking character.

“Ro, people say nastier shit to you every night and you don’t ruin the scene then,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know this ain’t the first time you’ve been embarrassed by shit you had to say. And that was in front of tons of people.”

Tater tots, he didn’t say, and watched the handprint bloom on Roman’s ass, showing up as a pale pink blush to that bronze expanse of skin.

“They never wanted me to call them… daddy,” Roman grumped, so Dean gave him a matching handprint on the other ass cheek. Roman moaned into that one, arching his back as he settled his weight more on his forearms, spreading his knees.

“You do anything Seth wants,” Dean said, keeping his tone amiable. “Why you always gotta fight me, baby?”

Roman shrugged little, and then sighed.

“With Seth – with sir, I want to be good, be a good kitten. With you….” He swallowed, hard, and pulled himself back into position on his knees, making himself less vulnerable. “With you, I… I wanna be punished.”

The last word was almost a whisper, but Dean heard it anyway, and grinned.

“Oh, you wanna be a naughty boy for daddy?” he asked, and knew his smirk was cruel. “Baby boy wants to be shown how to behave?”

“Daddy, please,” Roman said, tone hushed and quiet. Dean watched as he ducked his head, a faint flush colouring his cheeks – Roman wore shame so well, it looked just as good on him as smug self-satisfaction did. “Show me how to be good? Help me be good?”

Fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Dean had ever heard, and he shuddered, feeling his hair stand on end at being given that much power over Roman, that much trust all at once.

“Baby, that’s the first sensible thing you’ve said all night,” he said, and tangled his fingers in Roman’s hair. “I think you’re gonna show daddy you know what to do with that cocksucking mouth.”

 

* * *

 

 Dean knew that Roman wasn’t actually that big on sucking dick – he had a hell of a gag reflex, for a start, and he much preferred eating ass, that big, strong tongue making his partner coo obscenities at him – but he doesn’t much care. Firstly, Roman asked for a punishment, and a good blowjob was certainly that, but also, it was a mercy. With his mouth full, Roman didn’t have to call him ‘daddy’, didn’t have to find the words to ask Dean for what he wanted. Roman spent so long in and out of the ring, asking for what he wanted, demanding it, talking in riddles because management wanted their top face to be sarcastic and – apparently – insufferable. With his mouth full, Roman didn’t have to say anything, couldn’t demand, couldn’t even smirk. All he could do was take what Dean gave him.

There was only one way to make Roman’s submission even better, and Dean was going to ask for it, because you never got anywhere if you didn’t push for those opportunities.

“On your back, baby, daddy wants to fuck your mouth,” he purred, and watched Roman’s face. The best part of Roman talking in the ring was the emphasis he put on syllables, the way his face twisted, and his mouth curled into thick shapes as he spat words into the mic. The best part of Roman talking in private was how his shoulders announced his mood more than his face, how you had to notice the sparkle in his eyes to know he was joking, how little of that persona he brought with him when he was out of the public eye. Dean had always been an open book, playing a role or not, and had never perfected that poker face, learnt to hide himself behind more expression rather than less, and it was interesting to watch Roman retreat back to the shy boy he’d reportedly been as a teen, having been brash and smug in the ring.

“I can tap?” Roman asked, voice small and soft, and Dean shivered to hear him like that.

“You can tap whenever you need, baby, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone,” he soothed, and watched the corner of Roman’s mouth quirk up.

Dean pulled his dick out of his jeans slowly and settled himself astride Roman’s chest, locking his hands together and stretching up, showing off his body. Roman’s pupils were huge – for all that he was nervous of this, the position was doing things for him, clearly. Dean grinned, then let his face soften, stroking a hand along Roman’s jaw.

“Such a good boy. Open up for daddy,” he cooed, and watched that flush bloom into Roman’s cheeks again, before he shook his head in defiance.

“Don’t wanna,” Roman ground out, between clenched teeth.

“You wanna disappoint me?” Dean asked, mock-sadness on his face. It was dirty pool; Roman’s biggest fear was that he would disappoint the people who loved him, but right now, he just wanted to watch Roman’s reaction. Predictably, his face fell, his expression warring between worry, that he’d really upset Dean, and firm but faux stubbornness.

“Don’t like it,” Roman grumbled, letting his lower lip jut out a little. Dean had to bend down and catch it in his mouth, biting at the plump flesh. Roman cried out, opening his mouth, and Dean pulled back enough to slip two fingers inside, pressing them gently on the front of Roman’s tongue. He mewled underneath Dean, the vibrations of his chest curling through Dean’s body and making him shiver, like a feedback loop of sensation.

“Suck those fingers, baby, let’s give you a warm up,” Dean murmured, silently wishing for Seth to be here, for the way Seth could always convince Roman into anything, just by existing. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy making Roman give in. “Yeah, you like being good for daddy, don’t you?”

It struck Dean that, while this wasn’t the first time that he and Roman had sex without Seth – he’d been out for months, they weren’t in possession of that sort of willpower, but it was the first time Roman had really needed to go down, and go down hard. Dean really hoped that he was going to be good enough, and wasn’t fucking it up. Usually, Seth dealt with Roman’s need to sub, for all the two of them acted in public like it should be the other way around. Amongst those who knew they were together, Seth would often be tucked in at Roman’s side, almost like he was shy, a hand on the big man’s arm, or his head nuzzling Roman’s shoulder. Dean and Roman had a different bond, a closeness that was marked by jokes and making fun of each other, making each other laugh and groan at terrible humour and farfetched stories of their youths.

“Dean?” Roman asked, and Dean realised Roman had stopped sucking at the fingers in his mouth and had drawn back. Dean paused for a second, and then pulled back a little more and slapped Roman, hard, in the face. Roman receded like – well, like he’d been hit, and Dean had a second of panic before he remembered that Roman took a hell of a lot more punishment than that for a living, and he’d seen Seth do much worse when they were in a scene together. Still, that didn’t mean Roman wanted it from him, and they hadn’t negotiated anything beforehand. Fuck. He was screwing this up.

“Da-daddy?” Roman asked, meeting his eyes with grey ones shining with unshed tears. “Daddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be bad.”

“Fuck, baby, Rome, can you – “

“Colour?” Roman asked, the tremor in his voice still there, but less noticeable.

“I should be asking you that, you okay? I didn’t… I mean, we didn’t set hard limits, and so I just figured what was okay with Seth was okay with me, and I know that’s wrong,” Dean blurted out, and stroked his hand down the red patch on Roman’s face. “Fuck, but you look so good like this. Sorry.”

Roman blinked as he smiled up at Dean, wetly.

“Green. Fuck my mouth.”

“Thought you…” Dean had to swallow, hard, around the crackle in his voice, “Thought you didn’t like it when I did that?”

Dean could see Roman resisting the urge to roll his eyes, physically feel him trying to stay under, as close to subspace as possible.

“Please, daddy?” he tried, and Dean’s panic subsided. This was Roman, not some stranger, he knew how to handle his lover. “Please fuck my mouth?”

“What a good boy you are for asking so politely, too,” Dean said, cupping Roman’s jaw. “You ready, baby?”

Sliding his dick into Roman’s mouth was better than any title Dean had ever held, especially with those tears at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over, like he just couldn’t help himself. Dean could feel words falling out of his mouth, little litanies of praise, but he couldn’t hear them properly, lost in the feel of Roman’s mouth and the buzz of this own blood in his ears.

“Such a good fucking boy daddy’s got,” he rasped out, fighting against the urge to just fuck in and damn the consequences – Roman’s gag reflex was over-keen, and the last thing Dean wanted was to be feeling his boy choke around his cock one second, and be calling for new sheets the next. But there was an excitement to the way Roman’s throat spasmed around his dick, Dean watching Roman’s nostrils flare as he struggled to pull air in and keep sucking, tongue drawing little patterns on the underside of Dean’s dick as he slowly fucked in and out.

He picked up one of Roman’s hands where it was limp by his side, and Dean placed it on his own thigh, ring and pinkie finger curled in with the thumb, index and forefinger ready to tap if Roman needed, before he started to thrust a little faster, hearing the odd, almost grunting noises from Roman’s throat as he tried to keep up and breathe at the same time. Dean kept his depth the same, but the increase in pace was enough to send those tears spilling out, casing down the side of Roman’s face, and fuck if that wasn’t the most beautiful Roman had ever looked. He pushed a little deeper, feeling Roman’s body tense beneath him, and stroked down Roman’s thick neck.

When Dean felt he was getting too close, and Roman’s breathing sounded wet and strained, he pulled back shuffling so Roman’s mouth fell open, just the tip of Dean’s cock still resting between those plump lips. Roman took the direction, sucking gently until Dean pulled away fully. Roman immediately sucked in a breath, and Dean looked down at him with fondness. The bigger man’s goatee was soaked, trails of spit hanging off the wiry hairs that Dean could still feel the phantom scratch of against his balls. There was a string of pre-come hanging off his dick, and he absently gathered it on his fingers and smoothed it over Roman’s lips with almost gentleness, Roman’s ragged gasps calming as he licked his lips clean. Dean wiped away one last tear as it dripped from Roman’s eye.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he said, trying to push sincerity and honesty into every word the way Seth did when he spoke to either of them in a scene.

“Thank you, daddy,” Roman said, without hesitation, and Dean couldn’t help himself, the rasp in Roman’s voice too goddamn delicious, and he pulled Roman up to meet him in a vicious kiss, like he was trying to lick the taste of himself out of Roman’ mouth. It wasn’t pleasant or romantic; it was messy and their teeth clicked together, but Dean didn’t fucking care, because Roman was his, his baby boy, he’d said it without any prompting, and his voice had sounded so rough and raw. He pulled back and slid down Roman’s body, awkward and inelegant, but it didn’t matter, because Roman was so fucking hard for him.

“Fuck, baby boy, you feelin’ needy?” he rasped out, having to swallow against how dry his throat had become. Roman’s dick was a work of art that should have been titled something to do with suppression, desire, raw want and denying it. Part of him wanted to take a picture and save it, just like that, the head of Roman’s huge dick purple-red, swollen and dripping for him, and yet part of him didn’t ever want anyone else to see this, wanted no record of how Roman was just for him.

Roman didn’t answer, and Dean gave the tip of his dick a flick with his finger, eliciting a mewl that made Dean smile in remembrance of why Seth called their big lover ‘kitten’; the noises he made when he was in subspace were so small and catlike, and afterwards, he’d almost purr in contentment.

“I asked you a question, baby,” Dean said, more sternly this time, less lazy affection in his tone. “You want me to get mad again?”

“No, daddy,” Roman almost whispered, voice quiet, such a contrast from the man who had been in the ring just hours before, “I don’t want you to be mad with me. M’not needy though.”

Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow, giving Roman’s dick one quick stroke before removing his hand completely and listening to the mewl of complaint and need he got in response.

“Do good little boys lie?” he cooed, stroking Roman’s thigh.

“Dean, I fucking swear – “

The sound was loud in the room before Dean realised he’d slapped Roman’s thigh, hard, and looked at the red handprint blooming there. He felt a burst of lust even as he checked Roman’s face for any signs of wanting to safe word out of the situation. He didn’t normally hit Roman, didn’t usually need to, but he was asking for a lot, and he knew that he needed to give Roman enough of what he wanted too, or the whole scene wouldn’t work. He ignored the way his own dick was throbbing to trail his fingertips down Roman’s shaft in a sweet little tease that had Roman bucking his hips up.

“If you can’t be good, then we’re gonna have to do something ‘bout that,” Dean said, finally. “Hands and knees, ass up.”

Roman obeyed without question, head hanging low like he was ashamed, but Dean knew he was loving it. And god, he made such a fucking pretty picture like that, resting on his elbows and knees, legs spread, everything revealed just for Dean.

“What do you think sir would say if I sent him a few shots of you like this, baby? You think he’d tell you that you’re being a good kitten, or you think he’d be upset that you’re playing with daddy without him?” Dean wondered, idly, scratching his nails over Roman’s incredible ass. “You’ve never seen sir on his knees, you didn’t know Jimmy, but I did, I’ve seen him crawl and beg for it. What would it be like to have both of you here, my two boys spread out like this? Think sir would go down for me, or you think he’d just sit and watch me fuck you? Watch you get just what you deserve, and maybe he’d come on your face when I’ve had my fill. Maybe then we’d let you come, or maybe we’d just leave you fucked out and used, still hard and begging.”

Roman made the most incredible sound, a mixture of a groan and a purr, and Dean felt it tugging at his self-control. But no, he wasn’t about to lose it now, not when he had Roman so primed and ready for him. He reached for the line of toys, folded under part of the covers in how they’d rumpled with their previous play, and dug out the flogger, the cuffs, and the narrow little plug, along with the lube.

“Now, baby, what do you think is the order daddy wants to use these, hm?” he asked, moving his hands so Roman could see what was in them, and watched with interest as Roman trembled, hands and knees making him vulnerable and shaky.

“M-maybe flogger, daddy, then plug and cuffs?” Roman squeaked, normally bass voice high and breathy, like there wasn’t enough air getting to his lungs and he couldn’t manage to breathe properly. Dean grinned, and pressed a kiss just above Roman’s cleft, making him jerk his hips forward in surprise.

“Cuffs first, baby,” he said, snapping them onto Roman’s wrists and clipping the chain between them, wrapping it twice around the wooden strut of the headboard, “then I think I’ll work you open for your plug, and you’ll take your punishment with that filling you up, won’t that be nice, baby boy? Haven’t you got a good daddy for thinking of you like this?”

Roman’s hips shifted, his knees spreading further apart as he worked out how much weight he could put on his forearms and bound hands.

“I’ve got the best daddy,” he said, sweetly, and Dean smiled. Fuck, but this had been a good idea.


	2. looking for a miracle

Dean spread Roman’s thick ass, pushing his knees a little further apart until he knew Roman’s thighs would be burning, until he was just at the point of discomfort, then licked a long stripe down the middle, tongue glancing over Roman’s twitching hole. Roman made a muffled noise of lust, and Dean grinned. Usually it was Roman eating out Dean at Seth’s orders, or Seth’s clever, sharp tongue making Dean writhe, but Dean knew Roman liked it almost as much as he did, especially when he was being denied any other form of stimulation. With his hands cuffed and supporting him, there was no way Roman could drop down to rub his dick against the sheets, or take himself in hand, and while Dean considered himself pretty fucking good at rimming, he wasn’t about to suggest he could make Roman come untouched. Not after merely an hour of good foreplay – that sort of thing took three or four hours of extended working over before Roman’s dick bypassed his brain and he stopped trying to be noble and hold back.

“D-daddy.…” Roman whimpered, as Dean flicked his tongue over Roman’s hole again.

Dean grinned, biting Roman’s ass cheek and listening to the gasp Roman made, like the air had all been punched out of him. He dug his tongue into Roman’s greedy hole, feeling the bigger man relax for him, letting him in further.

“Such a good boy, Ro, so good. Tell you what, I’m gonna let you call sir and talk to him while I open you up, how about that?”

“Uh….” Roman tried to sit up a little, and close his legs, but he wasn’t safewording, so Dean just let him shuffle his knees together a bit and sat back on his own haunches. He’d tucked his dick back into his jeans, and was rather enjoying the power of being fully dressed while Roman was stark naked, but for the curtain of his hair and the leather cuffs.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, when Roman didn’t say anything else.

“You think Si-Seth will be mad that we’re doing this without him?” Roman asked, and his voice was uncertain, like he didn’t know who he was supposed to want, as his tongue slipped over Seth’s title rather than his name, before correcting himself.

Dean grinned. He loved it when Roman was unsure, when the big guy couldn’t find any equilibrium or balance, and was completely at his mercy. He’d seen it before with Seth, but he’d never experienced it like this before, and it made his heart pound.

“Why don’t we ask him?” Dean said, pulling his tablet out of his bag and calling Seth, clicking for video call. He wasn’t surprised when it was answered fairly quickly, and Seth was looking back at him. “This is a good time for a… talk?”

Seth raised an eyebrow at him, then seemed to catch the tone in Dean’s voice, because his grin became the lascivious one he always used when they were in a scene.

“You missing me, pup?” he cooed, settling himself back onto what Dean could see was a mound of pillows on Seth’s bed back in Iowa. Fuck, but Dean missed him, and for a second, he could feel himself slipping into that headspace, but he shook it off.

“Yes, Sir, but not as much as someone else is,” he said, and turned the tablet, hearing Seth’s little gasp of delight at the picture Roman made for them, cuffed and on his knees, naked and hard. “He’s been needing someone to take him down, Sir, so I –“

“You want to take my place, Dean?” Seth’s voice was dangerous, dark and full of all sorts of filthy promises about punishment, but Dean managed to keep his voice steady as he replied.

“No, Sir, I just wanted to be there for him. He needs a punishment, Sir, and I thought maybe you’d like to see.” Dean was struggling against his own desire to kneel, especially with using the honorific for Seth, rather than his name, although Seth using his name was helpful in pulling him back. “We’ve been trying something new.”

Seth made a pleased little hum, a noise which made Roman shiver, and Seth laugh to see that happen.

“Put the tablet on the nightstand then, pup, so I can see both of you. The cuffs aren’t new, so what are you planning for him? Unless it’s a surprise…?”

Dean shook his head, before realising that Seth couldn’t see him, so he did as he was told and propped the tablet up, checking that the screen showed all of Roman, so Seth wouldn’t miss out on any of the action.

“Dean, are we really… you want me to… in front of Sir?” Roman’s voice was soft, and Dean wondered if the mic on the tablet would catch it, if Seth would hear, but his question was quickly answered when Seth replied.

“Hey, kitten. Do you remember your words?” he cooed, and Dean watched Roman’s shoulder’s relax almost instantly. “Because you know you only have to use your words, and Dean will let you up.” The last part of that statement had cold steel in it, a threat as to what would happen if Dean didn’t honour it.

“Words are the problem,” Roman muttered, and Dean spanked him, lightly, for his insubordination. Seth laughed.

“Seems like you’ve got things firmly in hand, Dean. Now what’s this something new you’ve promised me?”

Dean wished for a larger screen to see Seth on for a moment, as he watched the tiny corner of the tablet screen where Seth was visibly adjusting himself in his sweatpants. Dean fought the urge to drop to his knees and beg for that cock. He had a job to do, a baby boy to punish, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to it properly. Especially with Sir watching.

“You want to show him, Ro? I’ll get back to opening you up.” Dean knelt back between Roman’s legs, and spread them wide again, pushing just to the limits of comfortable and hearing Seth make a pleased noise.

“You pay attention when I’m working him,” Seth said, and he sounded impressed enough that, despite his domination of Roman, Dean could still feel a pleased tingle run down his spine, the submissive’s reward for a job well done.

“I just want to do what’s best for him, Sir,” Dean said, and nuzzled Roman’s ass cheek, biting down on the previous bite mark hard enough that Roman threw his head back and howled. Seth cackled out a laugh that made Dean want to preen with how good it felt to be a good boy for his master.

Dean got to work, gently swiping his tongue over Roman’s hot hole and listening to the clink of the handcuffs against the headboard, feeling Roman’s knees shift on the bed when he dug his tongue in hard, feeling his toes flex when Dean drew back a little and just kitten licked the skin behind Roman’s balls.

“Oh, kitten, you look so good like this, Dean taking care of you while I’m gone.” Seth kept up a litany of praise while Dean worked, soothing words that made Roman settle back in Dean’s hands where they settled on his hips. “He’s so good with his mouth, isn’t he, knows just what to do with you. What good boys I have, what a good kitten you are to go down easy for Dean, give him just what he likes. Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to be there right now, maybe give you something to suck on, how about that?”

Roman gasped and bucked against Dean’s tongue at a particularly vicious stab, and Dean took a second to draw back and mentally congratulate himself.

“I already fucked his mouth Sir,” he said, swiping his tongue over his chin where it was soaked with spit, before rubbing it against his sleeve. “He was being mouthy.”

“So we’ve already had a little discipline, huh?” Seth purred, and Dean felt himself shiver, stroked a hand over Roman’s spine to steady himself.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean rasped out, when he felt the tremor pass. “But I was planning on a little more.” He held up the flogger, and Seth made a sinful noise of pleasure at the sight of it, Dean trailing the suede strips over Roman’s back and watching the big man arch up into the touch.

“You always know how best to please me, pup,” Seth said, before correcting himself. “Sorry, Dean, you’re being an amazing dom, looking after our kitten, isn’t he, Roman?”

“Yes, Sir,” Roman said, desperately, and then turned his head slightly to look at Dean, before dropping his head low, subservience practically dripping off him. “Daddy looks after me really well.”

The sound Seth made was something Dean was going to remember for the rest of his life, he thought, that strangled moan coupled with a gasp as he palmed himself through his sweats in front of them, his erection obvious even with the small screen of the tablet propped up against the bedside lamp.

“Daddy?” he asked, when he could control himself again, but his voice shook a little. “Fuck, we’re going to get so much out of this, kitten, your Sir and your Daddy are going to ruin you together the next chance we get.”

“Took him a while to get into it,” Dean admitted, and held up a black silicone plug. “That’s why he’s getting this and then his flogging before he gets what he needs.”

“What a good, responsible daddy you’ve got, kitten. What do you say?” Seth asked, face a riot of emotions. He looked like he was torn between pride, envy, and lust, and it made Dean hate the distance between them, even if he would never have taken Roman like this if Seth had been with them.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Roman said, sweetly, making eye contact with Dean. “I’m ready for my punishment now.”

Dean grinned.

“You wanna stay and watch, Seth, or you gonna leave us to our scene, now you’ve seen our boy all brought down?” he asked, watching Seth’s face. “We don’t mind, do we, baby boy?”

Roman moaned as Dean slid a slick finger into him, lubed up while he’d been busy looking at Seth.

“No, Daddy, want Sir to watch… if Sir wants to watch…?”

Seth looked at his watch, and sighed regretfully.

“I can’t, guys, I’ve got an early physical therapy session tomorrow, and it’s already late.” Both Roman and Dean looked crestfallen at this, but he grinned at them anyway. “You seem to have it in hand, Daddy Dean, you look after our boy, yeah? I’m gonna go jerk off and miss you, how about that? Don’t want to interrupt my boys.”

With that, he hung up, and Roman made a tiny wail, akin to loss, as Dean pushed another finger into him and Seth vanished from view.

“Baby, baby, it’s okay, daddy’s got you, haven’t I?” Dean cooed, stroking his clean hand down Roman’s back, trying to calm him. “Sir will see us in a week or so, remember? Bet he’ll make you wait hours before he fucks you, make you kneel and crawl, you’ll like that, won’t you?”

“Fuck, Dean, please,” Roman groaned out, and Dean took pity on him, slipping his fingers out and slowly working the thick black silicone toy into him, listening to Roman’s delicious moans the entire time. By the time it was fully seated, Roman was writhing for him, hips jerking in little aborted thrusts as he tried to get the pleasure he wanted. “Daddy, daddy, please fuck me, please….”

Dean couldn’t help the shiver that worked through him as he watched Roman fall apart completely, nothing but a mass of feeling, completely forgetting the pressure of his company position, or the way the title weighed heavily on him. This was exactly what his boy needed, and the night wasn’t even half done yet.

“Not yet, baby boy, you need your punishment first, remember?” He snickered at Roman’s bellow of frustration, before trailing the flogger lightly over his ass, watching him tremble in anticipation of the sting of the tails.

“Sorry, daddy,” Roman breathed out, bracing himself for the first strike. Dean let him wait a while longer, ass up and thighs starting to shake as his hips rocked into the press of the plug. Dean could see Roman’s tight hole clenching around the toy, trying to get more stimulation, and it was that which prompted the first hit of the flogger, the tails hitting Roman across the backs of his thighs and making him cry out. “Fuck, please!”

“Is that the sort of language good little boys use?” Dean asked, giving Roman two hits in quick succession, laying red lines over those already forming on his thighs and watching his body jerk. Roman was always beautiful, of course; strong thighs, broad shoulders, defined chest, handsome face – but never more than when he was like this, panting and desperate, chest red with the effort of holding back moans, thighs striped with gentle welts, mouth open and panting. His body begged so sweetly that neither he nor Seth ever really felt the need to make Roman ask for what he wanted, but Dean couldn’t help but want to hear his lover be a little more vocal. After all, it had been a while since Roman had been taken down, and Dean wanted to be sure he was doing a thorough job. “I can’t hear you, baby.”

“No, daddy, sorry daddy, please daddy,” Roman panted, and it gave Dean such a thrill to hear that usually bass voice, so arrogant and calm in the ring, so strong and measured in interviews, rise an octave and become almost feather-light as desperation took over and completely ruled Roman’s senses. Fuck, it was better than any high he’d tried, being in control of the man who seemed to have it all together, and he wondered if this was how Seth felt all the time. He couldn’t wait to get home to their dom and play with Roman some more, let Daddy and Sir show him just how overwhelming two doms could be.

“You gotta try harder to be a good boy, Ro,” Dean said, tone mock-sad, like he wasn’t loving every second of this exquisite torture. “What would Sir think if he heard you being rude to me, hm?”

Seth would take a belt to Roman, probably, and that made Dean slide his lube-covered hand down to the bulge in his jeans to grip himself, suddenly feeling his own lack of patience to get inside Roman and fuck him like he needed. The image of Roman, collared, cuffed, and completely at their mercy was too fucking tempting, and he had to lean down and lick along one of the rising red lines blooming on Roman’s thighs, before rearing back and bringing the flogger down hard, letting the tails hit directly on the plug nestled in Roman’s ass, which made him scream so loud that Dean figured they’d probably get a noise complaint. He didn’t give a fuck.

A few more strokes with the flogger, and Roman was whimpering loudly, a desperate keening noise that Dean didn’t think he even knew he was making, and that Dean wanted to record, wanted to bottle, wanted to call Seth back and proudly show him what he’d done, but instead he simply rubbed his hand over the stinging lines on Roman’s ass and thighs, and listened as the noise rose in pitch and volume.

“Please, please, please,” Roman was chanting out, between unholy noises that made Dean’s every nerve flare, and he could finally wait no longer. He stripped off his clothes slowly, coaxing Roman to look

“Come on, baby, don’t you want to see daddy’s cock?” he asked, as he slipped his shirt over his head, and rested his hand on the top button of his fly. “Don’t you wanna get fucked, baby?”

Roman opened his eyes, and Dean was hit with a bolt of lust so strong that he nearly doubled over. Roman’s eyes were almost black with passion, dark and full of want, and Dean almost felt guilty for making him wait so long as the cuffs rattled against the headboard, Roman straining towards him, so desperate for his body that he had forgotten he was tethered to the bed.

“I need your cock, daddy,” Roman whined, voice so low it made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He was so beautiful, Dean thought, so gorgeous, and yet, he let Dean put his hands all over him, like it was all he wanted. He was, Dean thought, the luckiest man in the world.

Dean slowly unbuttoned his jeans and peeled them off his legs, no underwear in the way, and just let Roman look at him for a moment. Roman usually looked at him with heat, but his face like this was incredible, so lost and needy. His mouth was hanging open like he couldn’t remember to close it, panting with need, and Dean considered, for a moment, just jerking off on his back and leaving him with the plug in overnight, without letting him come. He shook his head. Another time, perhaps, maybe with Seth’s help, finding a way of binding Roman that meant he could sleep, but couldn’t touch his cock.

He started to ease the plug out of Roman as he settled on the bed, and then dug his thumb into Roman’s shoulder, gently, checking the tension in them wasn’t too much, and laughed delightedly as Roman moaned like he was in heat, like he’d die if he didn’t get fucked immediately.

“Patience, baby boy, daddy’s got you,” he murmured, and the plug popped free with an obscene wet noise, and Roman howled at the emptiness he suddenly felt. Yeah, they were absolutely gonna get a noise complaint, and Dean was going to have to resist answering the door stark naked, with a desperate Roman pawing at his dick. “You’ve been so good, just a little longer.”

“Daddy, daddy, I’m empty, daddy please,” Roman whimpered, and Dean couldn’t make him wait any longer. He slicked himself up and began to press in, as slowly as he could, but Roman felt so fucking good around his dick, so tight and hot, that he had to admit he wasn’t in full control. He just wanted to pound Roman into the mattress, and keeping his first few strokes slow was a struggle.

“Who fucks you best, baby?” he panted out, tangling a hand in Roman’s hair and pulling it, making Roman arch his back, creating strong lines of tension from where his arms were braced on the headboard. “Who’s gonna make you come, baby?”

“Daddy fucks me best,” Roman rasped out, bucking his hips to try and get Dean to speed up his thrusts, which he obliged. “Daddy’s gonna make me come.”

“Fuckin’ right,” Dean growled, and doubled his speed, hearing the creak of the bed and the thud of the headboard against the wall, but both of these were almost drowned out by the keening wail from Roman at finally getting what he wanted as Dean hammered away at his prostate, determined to make Roman come without touching him. “Daddy’s baby boy is such a fucking slut for this cock.”

“Just for you, daddy,” Roman managed to pant, sounding like the air was being fucked out of him, and Dean snarled, yanking at Roman’s hair and leaning forward, where he bit hard at Roman’s neck, and grinned ferally at the noise he made. He could feel Roman starting to fall about, his arms shaking and his ass clenching around Dean’s cock, and was pretty grateful, as he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, after all of the build up.

“Come for daddy, baby,” he hissed, raking his nails down Roman’s back, and felt him tighten, before his body shook, and he was howling, nails clawing at the headboard as he came, body shuddering with the overwhelming sensations. Dean let himself have a couple of thrusts more before he pulled out and desperately got a hand on himself. It only took a couple of pulls before he was coming, leaving milky ropes of come across the small of Roman’s back, just before Roman’s knees gave out.

Dean breathed for a second, letting his orgasm tremble through him, before he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the key for the cuffs, unlocking them and dropping them off the side of the bed. He took Roman’s hands in his and rubbed at his wrists, gently, and pulled Roman in close.

“D-dean,” Roman said, voice so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

“You were so good for me, Ro,” Dean murmured back, smoothing his hand over Roman’s hair, and cuddling him up. “So good, you did such a good job, you make me so proud.”

He kept up the praise as he leaned over and dug a bottle of water out of his bag, making Roman drink some before taking a swig himself, and coughing to clear some of the gravel out of his voice. His body felt drained, like all of the tension had sunk out of him, and he hoped that Roman was feeling similarly blissed out and he nuzzled into Dean’s chest, eyes half-lidded in satisfaction.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Roman said, eventually, pulling his head up and kissing Dean’s neck gently. “Maybe not as good as Seth, but, you know… we could do that a bit more often. If you liked it.”

He sounded shy, like he sometimes did when he surfaced out of subspace and Dean couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him soundly.

“That was awesome,” he purred, satisfaction radiating from every word. “Me and Seth are gonna ruin you next time we go visit.”

“Yeah,” Roman said, settling back down against Dean, eyes falling shut. “I’d like that.”

Dean switched the light off and pulled the blanket over them both, letting his boy cuddle in close. He was warm, sated, curled up against one of his two favourite people in the world, and he’d done a good job helping Roman with his stress. The only thing that could make it better would be if Seth was with them, and he felt a pang of guilt for their dom, so far away and all alone.

“Yeah,” he said, kissing the top of Roman’s head, “Me too.”


End file.
